User blog:Matoro58/Matoro58- January 2014 Update
Hello everybody, my name is Matoro58 and- *Gets Arrested for ripping off famous Terminator Catchphrase* Story Updates *''Into the Nothing''- Chapters 2, 3, and 4 *''Death in Silence- Chapter 1 ''(Soon) This Month Work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work! That was my Month. Lots of Schoolwork and school days, and preparing for my pre-tryouts in my Tae Kwon Do classes! But I have some good news this month from here on Custom Bionicle Wiki, and it's that I won the Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Winter Writing Contest 2013, with my entry, The Winter Soldier, coming in first! A special shoutout to BobTheDoctor27, Jahoan17, RandoMaster07, and FireStar97 for voting for it. And another shoutout to Artek the crazy one for designing the story banner! Now all I need to do is wait for the video and the award to come in. XD But my main priority this month was to write Into the Nothing. It's already shaping into a great story, with action, violence, and mystery. Chapter 4 was especially fun to write, and is the longest chapter I've written yet! Chapter 5 will see the conlusion of a battle started in Chapter 3, see Varkon fight the Vesper Confederacy, and the introduction of another Toa! Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 were nice but shorter. Chapter 2 was released on New Years' Eve of 2013, and Chapter 3 was released sometime Mid-January. I'm telling you, if you hadn't read these few Chapters, go read em' now! Additionally, I've started my first contest, a contest wher eyou build a character, and write a backstory for them. Here's a link if you want to participate in it. Vorred has volunteered to make the award, so let's give him a great, big shoutout! Additionally, I came up with another thing for the Shadow Authors Club called a Shadow grade, and Kopakamata97 liked it so much, he even made a template to it. So a big shoutout to Kopakamata97! Upcoming Characters I'm going to be introducing lots of new characters soon, so I've decided to reveal a few to you guys: *Movark- A Toa of Air *Rosan- A Ko-Matoran scientist *Darex- A Vortixx working for an undercover agency *Anthropians- A new species I'll be introduced in Into the Nothing **Arkeil- A male Anthropian *Kolar- A Ko-Matoran that'll appear in Top Gun *Feton- A Fe-Matoran that'll appear in Top Gun. Already made an appearance in DeltaStriker's story Rock Bottom Tazzuk Voice Actor And now, I go to something some of you moght know. So I'm a writer for Pokermask's youtube show, The Amazing Ceasame, which is yet to start. Vorred was the voice actor of Tazzuk, but he left after he saw the trailer and didn't like dub Pokermask used. So I was thinking to put an advert in my blog, since I'm one of the writers. So I don't remember the voice requirments for Tazzuk, but just say you want Tazzuk's role, and I'll tell Pokermask by Febuary 4th Goodbye Another month, another blog. So goodbye for now, and I hope you enjoy the next few Chapters of Into the Nothing, as well as Chapter 1 of Death in Silence, which will come out soon, enter my contest, and volunteer for Tazzuk! Goodbye! Category:Blog posts